


Querido Sherlock

by Fides Translations (FidesInCore)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Aceptación, Canon Compliant, Carta, Drabble, Duelo, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Letters, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, despedidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidesInCore/pseuds/Fides%20Translations
Summary: John le escribe una carta a Sherlock sobre una importante decisión que tomó.Ésta es una carta que John escribió antes del inicio de la temporada 3, nunca envia sus cartas así que... acorde con el canon.
Relationships: Mary Mostran/John Watson (mentioned), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson





	Querido Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567216) by [FidesInCore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidesInCore/pseuds/FidesInCore). 



> Me encontré esto mientras revisaba mis documentos viejos y para mi sorpresa aún me gustó. Así que decidí subirlo aquí. Está en el Amino de Sherlock, pero han pasado literalmente años desde que lo subí.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Lo etiqueto como traducción porque ya no recuerdo si lo escribí primero en inglés o en español y ahora que lo encontré primero revisé la versión en inglés y luego hice los cambios a la versión en español con esa base para que quedaran digamos igual.

Querido Sherlock.

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi tu rostro. A pesar de eso aún lo recuerdo perfectamente, el color de tus ojos, tus estúpidos pómulos y el irritante sonido de tu pretenciosa voz. Probablemente jamás podré olvidar los detalles, las aventuras y las peleas que tuvimos juntos. Sé que no es correcto pero en realidad me gustaría poder olvidar todo. Porque el recordar todo aquello es también recordar que ya no estás aquí.

No es que mi reloj se encuentre detenido en ese momento, poco a poco se ha ido moviendo y he ido avanzando. Aún así no he logrado regresar al 221B de Baker Street. Siento que el ver nuestro piso vacío y darme cuenta que no estás en la cocina poniendo ojos en el microondas o pulgares en la nevera sería más realidad de la que podría soportar. Sin embargo iré pronto para allá, será algo así como una prueba personal.

Ya ni siquiera sé cuantas cartas te he escrito en estos años. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he metido estas cartas en un sobre solo para darme cuenta que no tengo dirección a la cual mandarlas. Llenandolas de los monótonos eventos que llenaron mi vida desde que te fuiste, contandote lo que me pasa sabiendo que aún si estuvieras no te interesarías en lo más mínimo por ellos y solo me dirías que es evidente que mi peluquero engaña a su esposa y cosas por el estilo. Pero esta carta es diferente, en esta te diré algo importante que aún si no te importaría debes de escuchar (bueno entiendes a lo que me refiero).

Salvo mis primeras cartas en las que te rogaba por un milagro o descargaba mi rabia por como te habías atrevido a dejarme solo, sé que no he mencionado nada interesante. Esto tal vez tampoco lo sea pero quiero que seas la primera persona que lo sepa. Es sobre la enfermera de mi clínica con la que te dije que empecé a salir, le pediré matrimonio. Ella es la única persona desde que te fuiste que ha logrado darle un poco de luz a mi vida. Ya sabes como soy, en estos años he salido con muchas mujeres pero solo Mary me ha hecho sentir algo. El conocerla cambio mi gris y frío mundo, igual que cuando te conocí a ti. Por eso ahora solo quería decirte que creo que creo que Mary es la clave para que llegue a ser feliz.

Sé que también entiendes que esto significa que esta es la última carta que te escribo. No porque te vaya a olvidar sino porque no quiero que mi vida tenga sombras cegándome. Quiero un inicio limpio y para hacer eso debo de dejarte ir, debo de dejar de pedirte milagros y concentrarme en el que tengo enfrente. Aunque todo eso de seguro tú ya también lo sabes. Dejaré de pedirte que me cumplas mi milagro, ahora solo te pido que no me olvides hasta que me toque ir a verte.

Hasta siempre Sherlock.

A punto de abrir las puertas del mañana,   
tu amigo John H. Watson.


End file.
